Awake In A Dream
by freeasair
Summary: They see you as small and helpless, They see you as just a child, Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild, Prepare for your greatest moments Prepare for your finest hour, The dream that you've always dreamed is Suddenly about to flower.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My friend helped me grammar check this, and it took like 3 hours cuz we kept getting distracted. (And you know what honestly you shouldn't even be checking for grammar on fanfiction, this isn't a publication I'm not getting paid for this. If I was you'd best believe I'd be posting my stupid nanowrimo, with its 70,000 words, that I'm not even half way through with the story yet. So yeah why don't you take that 12" dildo out of your ass and enjoy a story for its content rather than the grammatical errors you little shit. Alright I'm done. Sorry.) Imma post a new chapter every Friday. Please continue reading.

It was a mistake I swear. It wasn't what I meant to do. I was weak? I mean who wouldn't be? It's Draco Malfoy.

I was in the library it was late and Madame Pince had told me to stay as long as I liked. I'd had a bad day, my brother had snapped at me for not understanding what he was going through. I didn't, but he really didn't need to shut me out. I wiped at my eyes and sniffled.

"Awe, what's wrong Potter?" he asked, "things not going well in your perfect little world?"

"Go away Malfoy" I said. He didn't just pick on my brother Harry. Since I'd started school a couple years ago he started picking on me as well. I was relieved that he walked away and continued reading my history of magic book. He came back though and yanked the book from my lap and placed another book in my lap before sitting down next to me.

"You're going to turn into Granger if you keep reading this" he said sliding it away.

"What're you?" I started to ask.

He flipped to a page and pointed to a picture of a person with long hair past their shoulders... girl?... No a boy right? Smiling at the camera, "that's my dad" he said.

I couldn't help it, I snorted and started laughing, "he looks like a girl."

"Doesn't he?" he asked. He moved his finger over to another picture this one of a greasy haired boy.

"Is that Snape?" I giggled.

"He doesn't look much different does he?" he asked. I shook my head no, trying to contain my laughter. "Didn't know you could time travel" he teased, flipping a page.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as he pointed to a picture of my mother. Lily Evans it said below the picture, "it's my mother" I said.

"Is that what Snape meant when he said you looked just like her?" he asked.

In my first potions class Snape glanced at me and said, "you look just like her" he looked like he'd seen a ghost. We didn't do anything that potions class he'd excused himself. "Mmm" I confirmed, "Aunt Petunia said I looked like her too."

"You act like that's not a good thing" he said.

"I don't think it is" I explained

"Well you have something in common" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're both beautiful" he said. My head snapped so quickly towards him I swear my neck was going to pop. He pressed his lips to mine tilting my chin up with his hand. I didn't stop him, I reacted, pressing my lips against his in response. If I wasn't kissing him I knew he would be smirking right now.

Then the most embarrassing thing happened to me, "Elena" Harry called. I jerked back from Draco. He looked mad that we had been interrupted. I got up and grabbed my bag, and glanced back at Draco, before disappearing around the corner to find Harry. "Look I'm sorry" he said.

"It's fine Harry, really" I said.

"I was a jerk though" he said.

"You were" I agreed. We walked out of the library.

"You won't believe what happened today in D.A.D.A." he said starting one of his stories. We walked back half way to our houses and then we split up. When I got back Hufflepuff common room I went straight to bed. I wasn't thinking about Harry's weird new teacher but rather about the kiss I'd felt earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is late. I was partying last night. I'm sorry. Guess I should be happy I have so many chapters put aside cuz I just go really into game of thrones.

We gathered for the names selection, I'd been feverishly trying to avoid Draco which was terribly easy. He was sitting with some Durmstrang boys. Fred sat down next to me blocking my view of him. "Don' mind if I sit here" he said. Though he was already sitting.

"Fred, what did I tell you" Ginny said from across the table Harry and I looked confused, everyone else seemed to be in on this. Well Ron wasn't paying attention, but I think he knew too.

"I'm George" he said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. We settled down for the name choosing, first came victor Krum and I swear Ron cheered the loudest. Next was Fluer, and last was dreamy Cedric Diggory.

"Excellent we now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions. This vessel of victory. The tri wizard cup" we all cheered at that. As this blue glowing trophy was unveiled. Boy they timed this well. It was Snape who noticed that the cup was doing something funky and we all turned to look. Out of habit I glanced at Harry who looked as lost as everyone else. The flames turned red and spat out another paper. Which professor Dumbledore snatched from the air and said the worst thing possible, "Harry Potter" Harry looked like he wanted to go die in a hole. He sat back down from where he was standing as if he could get a better look.

"Oh for gods sakes Harry" Hermione said pushing him forward. The whispers started then. I watched him go. Ron kept asking me how his name got in the cup anyway.

"I don't know, wouldn't a better question be why everything strange happens to Harry?" I asked him. I didn't get a response to that as I disappeared into the girls' dormitory. I closed the curtains around my bed and tried to do some levitation spells with a lit candle. I eventually fell asleep. I was woken up by Ginny who practically dragged me to breakfast the next morning after she barged into the Hufflepuff commons.

"I'm so tired" I whined during breakfast putting my head against my friend Jenn's shoulder.

"What were you doing up all night?" Jenn asked.

"I have no idea" I said.

"Well eat something or you'll be whiney till lunch" Jenn said. I ate a waffle though I wasn't hungry, "good girl" she said flicking my ear cuff.

"I'm not a bloody dog" I mumbled.

"Come on we're going to class" Ginny said appearing behind me.

"No" I whined as I was pulled away from my pillow.

"So why has Malfoy been staring at you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's been staring at you for nearly a week" she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said.

"Maybe he likes you" she said poking me.

"Do you know how pissed Harry would be if that was true" I said.

"Bloody hell I'd love to see that fight" she said.

"You're such a guy" I said shoving her. We went to potions, lost 20 house points and left class, I had runes this year as my elective and Ginny had taken care of magical creatures.

"So how'd Potter's name get in the cup anyway?" Malfoy asked appearing out of nowhere. I ignored him and kept walking. "What's that thing on your ear" he said.

"Don't touch me" I said.

"Snippy today, aren't you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're planning Malfoy, but you should stop" I said.

"Planning? Me?" he asked. I made a disgusted sound and caught up with one of my Ravenclaw friends. She talked about how there was a ball coming up and how romantic it was. Who I planned on going with and things, we headed to lunch together and I was more awake. I sat with Ginny at lunch, squished between her and Hermione. I spent most of that week avoiding Draco and telling everyone I didn't know how Harry's name got into the cup. Then one night Harry came in saying he had to fight a dragon.

"What in the bloody hell am I going to do?" he asked.

"We'll figure something out, maybe Hagrid will have some ideas" I said, "you can ask Flitwick and McGonagall too" I said.

"Or Hermione" he said.

"Or Hermione" I agreed.

"I think Fred likes you" he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked turning a dark red.

"I heard him being yelled at by Ginny after he sat next to you. He's too old for you" he said.

"Better than Malfoy" Ginny said who Harry had not heard approach and jumped. "There's a rumor going around that he's interested in a third year. And I know of only one girl he's been staring at for two weeks" she pointed at me.

"I'll kill him" Harry said.

"It's probably not even me, bet he's just wondering about you" I said.

"Better be, if he bothers you let me know I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore" he said catching up with Ron.

"Why'd you do that, you're so embarrassing" I said.

"I was waiting for him to leave" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Has anyone asked you to the ball?" she asked.

"Not yet but, Layla heard that a Durmstrang boy was going to ask me" I said, "what about you?" I asked.

"Neville asked me" she said. "I think he's cute" I gave her a disbelieving look, "I do" she said, "I don't understand the potions homework"

"That's because you don't pay attention in class" I said.

"Neither do you" she defended herself.

"It'd be easier if you stopped talking to me" I teased her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Durmstrang boy, Darrius, was waiting outside of the great hall waiting for me. He asked me and of course I said yes, better to say yes to him then some weirdo Harry could scare off. Ginny because her mother had sent her a dress that looked much too young for her decided to live out her dress dreams through me, seeing as I had the money and the lack of a dress. I tried on almost every dress in the store when I was one in the back while Ginny was getting some others. It was white with a one shoulder strap and a beaded design around the middle with ruffles that hung lazily and loosely from it. I bought some white heals with beading on them and some cute white snowflake earrings.

It's a habit of mine to read books in deserted parts of the school. It's a terrible habit really. On this occasion I was scared speechless when Draco touched my shoulder. I sat there for 5 minutes with my head between my knees waiting for the pounding in my ears to go away. "What a reaction" he said, "think I was a dementor or something"

"Don't scare people like that" I hit him with my book pronouncing each world by hitting him.

"No need to get violent" he said scooting away from me on the bench.

"Merlin" I said, "what do you want Malfoy?"

"Well I couldn't find your sibling, but miraculously I found you" he said.

"Lucky me" I said.

"What do you know about me?" he asked.

"I know you're an ass" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You just scared me half to death" I said.

"Point taken, what else"

"You have other qualities?"

"Hilarious" he said rolling his eyes, "but really."

"You're a Slytherin, so that means you look good in green" I said. He laughed at my joke.

"Continue" he said.

"You make an adorable ferret" I said, and his smile fell.

"You were there for that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" I said laughing "You know maybe it's your animagus"

"Haha" he said, "you're not so clean yourself"

"Oh yeah what dirt do you have on me?" I asked.

"You're friends with that Weasley girl" he said, "clearly you have bad taste in friends" I rolled my eyes at him, "you like books" he tapped the book now closed in my lap. When had he gotten so close? "You're brother is potter, which I will never understand how a beauty like you can be related to that" he said. His hand slid under my chin and he tilted my chin up. The kiss was soft, unlike the first one we had shared. "You're a fantastic kisser" he said breaking the kiss.

I would love to say I pushed him off and walked away disgusted, found Harry and told him. But that didn't happen, I pulled at the caller of his shirt and pressed my lips to his. He smirked but I didn't much care. I curled my hand into his robe fisting the fabric. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling his legs. He didn't force himself on me, I was in control and I knew exactly what I was doing. And I didn't stop. Our kissing slowed until finally we pulled away.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, you have a thing for me" he said.

"And you don't have one for me?" I asked.

"Any guy would" he said.

"Elena" I heard one of the twins calling me. I was off Draco faster than you could blink and I disappeared into the nearest classroom. "Elena" he called again. I saw Draco get up and look in my direction. "What're you doing here Malfoy?"

"None of your business blood traitor" he said sauntering off. I slid to the ground and stayed quiet until I heard him leave. How could I have been so clumsy, what would Harry think if he knew I fancied Malfoy. I picked up my book and began walking to dinner, that was probably why one of the twins had come looking for me. I was intercepted by McGonagall who assured me I'd get dinner after I spoke with professor Dumbledore. I hoped it wasn't more questions about Harry.

"We have received a message from Miranda's school for Gifted Witches and Wizards in America asking if you'd be willing to spend an academic year there" Dumbledore said.

"In America?" I asked, my words had left me.

"Yes, it'd be next year obviously, you should think about it this is a wonderful opportunity" he said.

"Yes, I'd love to" I said.

"Wonderful" he clapped his hands together, "there still a little bit of dinner left if you hurry" he said and I darted from the room as Snape entered.

"Hermione" I said slipping into a seat next to her, the Gryffindor boy muttered his disapproval of a Hufflepuff squashing him.

"What, where've you been?" she asked.

"Guess what, guess" I said.

"What is it Elena?" Harry asked.

"I got an invitation to study a year at Miranda's school for Gifted Witches and Wizards in America" I practically shouted.

"No way" Hermione said jaw hanging.

"Yes" I said.

"You got invited to study at a school in America?" Harry asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Did you say yes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I did" I said.

"You didn't ask me?" Harry asked.

"Harry you're a big boy you can handle yourself" I said.

"But can you?" he asked.

"Clearly I can, since I got accepted to Miranda's school for Gifted Witches and Wizards" I said grabbing some food while it was still out.

"What even is this school?" Harry asked.

"It's the best wizarding school in the world the whole system is run by donations you have to be chosen to go there, a backer will offer to host a student there for a year or longer and the student will receive the best magical education possible" Hermione said.

"What's with your hair?" Ginny finally asked.

"Hmm?" I asked combing my finger through my hair pulling on the tangles.

"It's fluffier" she said.

"Well I just ran here from Dumbledore's office" I said taking a bite of my potatoes.

"No that's not it, it looks like. Oh my god who is it?" she asked.

"Who's what?" I asked.

She glared at me a moment, "do to certain company I will address this later" she said.

"What's she talking about?" Ron asked.

"Dunno" I said shrugging and inhaling my food. I moved over to the Hufflepuff table when dessert appeared, where Jenn and Alex informed me that the teachers had probably heard me and about my good news, they asked for gifts from America though. I tried to escape from Ginny after dinner but I knew better. She looped her arm through mine and stopped yanking me from Jenn.

"Oh no we've lost her" Alex said as she continued walking.

"She was such a good friend" Jenn said pretending to be pulled away unwillingly.

"So who is it?" she asked.

"I really don't know what we're talking about" I said.

"Your make out hair, someone has been running their fingers through your hair it isn't you being stressed, it's this" she reached behind my head and pushed her fingers upward from underneath my hair, I remembered Draco's lips on mine and I dazed off a minute. I came back to Ginny snapping her fingers, "don't play dumb" she said, "spill."

"No one, I can't date people Harry would kill them" I said.

"Elena, you don't have to date people to make out with them" she said.

"I'm sure you have lots of experience with that" I said.

"This isn't about me, this about you" she said staring at me intently the hall was mostly empty except for a few straggling student.

"I can't tell you" I said, "Harry would disown me" I said.

"No way" she said after a moment of thinking, "I knew he liked you, I knew it, don't worry your dirty little secret is safe with me" she said walking off. I went back to my dorm there was a party for Cedric that night, another one.


End file.
